narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Karui
is a kunoichi of Kumogakure, and a member of Team Samui. Personality Karui seems to have a somewhat comedic negative relationship with her team-mate, Omoi. During their début, they argued over the possible reasons that they could have been called by the Raikage. She assumed that he wanted them to get him more protein shakes. However, the argument started with Omoi implying that she is flat-chested in comparison to their other team-mate, Samui. Like the rest of her team, she highly respects Killer B and was unfaltering in her pursuit for revenge against Sasuke. Karui is also quite outspoken, stubborn, irritable and impulsive, allowing her emotions to come out, as she angrily yelled at Team Kakashi for allowing the renegade Sasuke to run loose. She came to a violent point when she took out her rage on Naruto Uzumaki and beat him without hesitation.Naruto chapter 454, pages 16 Appearance Karui is a dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. As noted by Omoi, she is flat-chested. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back. Abilities Karui can be considered a very skilled kunoichi as she was trained by Killer B and was personally summoned by the Raikage to gather information about his abductor. She has shown to have great teamwork skills as she was able to coordinate attacks with her partner Omoi without having to communicate with each other. She is also very skilled in taijutsu and seems to possess some level of physical strength as she was also able to severely bruise Naruto Uzumaki's face after punching him in the face for quite some length of time. In terms of fighting style, Karui relies mainly on kenjutsu, wielding a long katana in battle. She has demonstrated the use of the Cloud-Style Front Beheading technique which is a simple frontal slash but was effective in defeating several of the White Zetsu Army clones. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc In her first appearance, she and Omoi argued over the possible reasons that they could have been called by the Raikage. Omoi thought he was going to be scolded for putting mayonnaise on his potatoes; the argument started, however, with Omoi suggesting that Samui's back problems stem from her large breasts, something Karui doesn't need to worry about, cause of her being "flat chested". Five Kage Summit Arc Later, after Naruto's victory over Nagato, Karui and her team were seen travelling to Konoha, when Omoi worried that, once they got there, a girl would fall for him and, once he had to leave, she would commit suicide out of loneliness. During that short argument with him, Karui threw a rock at him. While Omoi worried that she could have buried Konoha had she caused an avalanche, Karui angrily yelled that he overreacted too much. After they arrived at Konoha, they were shocked to find a giant crater in its place (caused by Pain's Shinra Tensei shortly before his battle with Naruto). Omoi blamed Karui for the crater being there, while Samui said they should ask someone for information on what had happened. Karui and Omoi overheard Naruto, Sai and Sakura Haruno talking about Sasuke, so they attacked Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Later, they explained that Sasuke had attacked and captured their sensei, and that he is an Akatsuki member. Karui then insulted Sakura and asked her what Sasuke is to her. Unable to find an answer to the question, Sakura cries, but Karui was stopped by Sai pointing out that they should not pressure and blame her. Later, Karui and Omoi attempted to get Naruto talking about Sasuke, but Naruto refused, not wanting to sell him out and cause chains of hatred. Wondering what to do with their hatred, Naruto told them to take out their hatred on him by beating him up, which Karui did. Karui continued beating up Naruto until Sai interfered. She then threatened to beat up Sai too, but was stopped by Omoi. Samui arrived, and asked Karui and Omoi to help her copy down all of the Konoha's information on Akatsuki and Sasuke. Once they left, Omoi wondered if Naruto was alright. Karui angrily told him to be quiet, through which Omoi could tell that Karui cared as well. Karui is seen welcoming back the Raikage, B, C and Darui after the Kage Summit, and she is relieved that her master is safe. Shinobi World War Arc Karui is placed in the Second Division in the Allied Shinobi Forces. She tells Hinata Hyūga that the Fourth Shinobi World War will be easy.Naruto chapter 515, pages 16-17 Later, as the White Zetsu Army was unearthed, she attacked them using the Cloud-Style Front Beheading. In the anime, during the second day of the war, Karui and her division were attacked by one of the reincarnations from Kabuto Yakushi: a former samurai named Tatewaki. As Karui began to grow anxious from the division being quickly overwhelmed by the reincarnated samurai's swordsmanship, Naruto arrived to aid them. Karui at first didn't recognise Naruto's new form, which greatly angered him. As Tatewaki recognised Naruto from three years ago, he asked what became of the two children he was protecting. Naruto and the reincarnated samurai clash, Naruto tells him that the children survived and are living happily. Relieved to hear this, Tatewaki suddenly dropped his sword. Now free of regrets, Tatewaki no longer had any emotional bonds to this world, letting him break the summoning contract and return to the afterlife. Watching this, Karui admiring the latter for taking back control. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Along with the other remaining members of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Karui later made her way to the battlefield where the jinchūriki were. Meeting up with Omoi, the two immediately went to B's side when they arrived, where the two proceeded to make sure that their sensei was all-right. They later stood alongside the others to face their opposition. After B had regained enough chakra and flew towards the Ten-Tails to launch a counter-measure against the Tailed Beast Ball the beast was preparing to launch, Karui emphatically cheered for her sensei to get them as he launched himself towards the beast. Epilogue Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War ended, Karui eventually married Chōji Akimichi, who together had a daughter named Chōchō. While she and the other parents help their children train to become the new Ino–Shika–Chō, Karui openly expressed her questioning of there even being the need to learn such techniques in such a peaceful time. Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Karui makes a minor appearance when she and her team are talking about the Box of Ultimate Bliss from the Hōzukijō with A and Mabui until she was knocked unconscious along with her team and Mabui, by the sleeping gas. Trivia * means "light" or "non-serious" in Japanese, as a contrast to Omoi's name. * The katakana for Karui's name (カルイ) spell out "Iruka" (イルカ) backwards. References de:Karui es:Karui